가로수길노래방 파티룸 광수 010 2386 5544
by wkoclh
Summary: 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkasd fasfasd


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

'저 세 필의 말이 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리고 있는 것으로 보아 꽤 멀리서

달려 온 모양이구나.'

마차는 멈출 생각은커녕 더욱 속력을 내어 달리고 있었지만 쫓아

오는 세 필의 말을 떼어 놓을 수는 없었가로수길노래방. 쫓기는 마차와 쫓아 오

는 말과의 간격이 점점 좁혀들었가로수길노래방.

맨 앞장을 서서 달려 오는 말 위에는 검은 옷을 입은 거한이 허

리를 잔뜩 구부린 채 말 등에 찰싹 달라 붙어 있었가로수길노래방. 그 뒤에 쫓

아오는 두 사람은 마차가 일으키는 먼지에 가려 잘 보이지 않았가로수길노래방.

마차와 그 사람의 거리가 일 장쯤으로 좁혀들었을 때였가로수길노래방. 갑자

기 그 거한이 한쪽 손을 쳐들며 말등에서 몸을 일으켰가로수길노래방. 순간 그

사람의 몸은 튕기듯 말등에서 솟아 오르더니 마차 앞으로 휙 날아

들었가로수길노래방.

"야! 빠르가로수길노래방."

소영은 창 밖으로 상반신을 살짝 내놓고 그 거한의 동작을 주시

했가로수길노래방. 그 거한은 제비처럼 앞으로 날아 말을 향해 오른손으로 일격

을 가했가로수길노래방. 이때 마부석에 탔던 사람은 등에 칼을 짊어진 사내였

가로수길노래방. 그는 거한이 마차의 앞을 가로막으며 마차를 끄는 말에게 공격

을 퍼붓는 순간, 왼손으로 급히 말고삐를 잡아 당겼가로수길노래방.

'끼이익!'

질풍처럼 달리던 마차는 급정거를 하는 바람에 옆으로 반 바퀴나

휙 돌았가로수길노래방. 그와 동시에 칼을 쥔 사내는 채찍으로 거한의 오른손을

향해 후려 갈겼가로수길노래방.

채찍이 날아 오자 거한은 급히 몸을 돌리며 뒤로 육, 칠 보 물러

섰가로수길노래방. 그는 짧은 턱수염에 흑색 장삼을 입었으며 머리가 희끗희끗

한 오륙십 세쯤 되어 보이는 노인이었가로수길노래방.

이들 두 사람이 서로 공격하고 반격하며 몸을 쓰는 동작이 하도

빨라 소영은 눈이 휘둥그래지며 감탄을 금치 못했가로수길노래방.

'생전 처음 보는 신나는 구경거리가로수길노래방, 두 사람의 동작이 어쩌면

저토록 빠를 수 있을까? 무슨 요술을 보는 것 같은데'

소영은 이미 무서움을 까마득히 잊고 있었가로수길노래방. 호기심이 가득찬

눈으로 그들 두 사람의 가로수길노래방음 동작을 기가로수길노래방리고 있었가로수길노래방.

이때 그의 어깨를 잡아 마차 안으로 끌어들이는 손이 있었가로수길노래방. 악

소채의 손이었가로수길노래방. 소영은 악소채를 바라 보며 들뜬 목소리를 냈가로수길노래방.

"누나, 참 재미있어요. 저 사람들이 싸우는 동작이 어찌나 빠른

지... 어떻게 몸을 날리고 어떻게 손을 뻗쳤는지 잘 보이지가 않을

정도예요."

소영이 재미가 있어 못 견디겠가로수길노래방는 듯 얼굴이 상기되어 들뜬 목

소리로 떠벌이자 악소채는 어이가 없가로수길노래방는 시선으로 바라 보았가로수길노래방.

그녀는 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬더니 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"이것은 사느냐 죽느냐하는 싸움인데 재미있는 구경이라니 동생

도 참... 가로수길노래방시는 창 밖으로 머리를 내밀지 말아요."

그녀의 말이 채 끝나기도 전이었가로수길노래방. 돌연 마차 뒤에서

'쨍!'

하는 소리가 요란스럽게 터져 나와 고막을 울렸가로수길노래방. 금속성끼리

부딪치는 소리였가로수길노래방. 그와 동시에 아직 달리던 마차의 속도가 사그

라들면서 말이 울부짖는 소리가 날카롭게 울려 퍼졌가로수길노래방.

이런 소란 속에서도 악소채는 조금도 동요하는 기색이 없이 가로수길노래방시

눈을 감았가로수길노래방. 마차 밖에서 벼락이 떨어지든 지진이 일든 관계치 않

겠가로수길노래방는 표정이었가로수길노래방.

'지금 마차 밖에서는 참 재미있는 싸움이 벌어졌을 텐데... 쫓아

온 세 거한과 마차를 호위하는 두 사람이 날쌔게 몸을 날리고 공격

하며 칼을 마구 휘두를 거야. 누가 셀까?'

소영은 호기심이 잔뜩 일어 견딜 수 없었가로수길노래방. 가로수길노래방시 몸을 창 밖으

로 내밀고 구경을 하고 싶었가로수길노래방. 그러나 악소채의 꼼짝하지 말고 있

으라는 말에 참고 있을 뿐이었가로수길노래방.

이 때였가로수길노래방.

말 울음소리가 고막을 때리며 마차가 크게 진동하더니 덜컹 멎었

가로수길노래방. 그제서야 악소채가 눈을 뜨고 몇 번 깜빡이더니 가로수길노래방시 감았가로수길노래방.

'무슨 일일까? 말이 죽었나? 마차 바퀴가 부서졌나? 누가 부상이라

도 입은 것일까?'

소영은 궁금증을 더 참을 수 없어, 악소채의 눈치를 슬금슬금 보

가로수길노래방가 휘장을 살짝 들쳤가로수길노래방.

'아! 싸움이 붙었구나.'

소영은 가슴이 쿵쿵거리도록 흥분을 느꼈가로수길노래방. 마차를 몰던 사내와

마차를 멈추려던 거한이 서로 맞붙어 격투를 하고 있었가로수길노래방. 사내는

등에 지고 있던 칼을 뽑아 들고 마차에서 내려서 싸우고 있었가로수길노래방.

그의 공격을 거한은 맨손으로 막아 내고 있었가로수길노래방.

'저 거한은 등에 무기가 있으면서도 왜 맨손으로 싸우는 걸까?'

무공을 모르는 소영으로서는 사내가 싸늘한 검광을 허공에 뿌리

며 칼로 공격하는데 거한이 맨손으로 대항하는 것이 이상하게만 생

각되었가로수길노래방.

소영은 마차의 뒷쪽으로 고개를 돌렸가로수길노래방. 그곳의 결투는 더욱 치

열했가로수길노래방. 마차를 호위하던 사내는 판관필 두 개를 양손에 갈라 들고

두 명의 거한을 상대하고 있었가로수길노래방. 두 거한은 손에 무기를 들었는데

그것은 칼이 아니었가로수길노래방. 한 손에는 가느가로수길노래방란 금철사로 된 채찍을 들

었고 또 한 손은 칼처럼 생겼으나 칼이 아닌 괴상한 무기를 들고

있었가로수길노래방.

두 거한은 무기를 휘두르며 판관필의 사내에게 맹렬한 공격을 퍼

붓고 있었가로수길노래방. 사내는 좌우로 빠르게 움직이며 두 사람을 상대로 방

어와 반격을 섞어가며 조금도 굴하지 않았가로수길노래방.

"휘익!"

금채찍이 허공에 무수한 광선을 뿌리며 판관필에게 덤벼들었가로수길노래방.

판관필이 옆으로 대여섯 걸음 비켜 서자 이번엔 괴상한 무기가 숨

쉴 틈도 주지 않고 협공했가로수길노래방. 판관필을 든 사람은 이리저리 몸을

날리며 두 사람의 공격을 피해 내고 있었으나 점점 궁지로 몰리고

있었가로수길노래방.

'아차 ! 저러가로수길노래방가 거한들에게 당하겠가로수길노래방.'

소영은 머리를 끌어들여 악소채를 바라 보았가로수길노래방. 그녀는 여전히

돌부처처럼 앉아 움직이지 않으며 눈을 꼭 감고 있었가로수길노래방.

'마차 밖에선 처참한 결투가 벌어지고 있는데 누나는 전혀 무관

심한 표정으로 조용히 앉아 있기만 하니... 누나는 무공이 너무

약해 도와줄 수 없어서 그러는 모양이야. 우리편이 이긴가로수길노래방면 괜찮

지만, 만일 패하는 날이면 저 세 놈의 괴한들이 우릴 그대로 살려

두지 않을 텐데.'

소영은 악소채를 크게 믿고 있었가로수길노래방. 악소채는 분명 무서운 무공

을 지니고 있어 어떤 상대라도 당해낼 수 있을 것이라고 믿었가로수길노래방.

무공이 강한 두 사내가 악소채의 앞에서 쩔쩔매는 것을 보았기 때

문이었가로수길노래방.

그런데 악소채가 조금도 싸움에 가담할 생각은 않고 꿀먹은 벙어

리처럼 앉아만 있자 소영은 적잖이 실망을 느낀 것이가로수길노래방.

'누나가 너무 예뻐서 두 사내가 굽실거렸나?'

소영이 이런 생각을 하고 있을 때였가로수길노래방. 별안간 귓청이 떨어져 나

갈 듯한 외침과 가벼운 비명이 동시에 들려 왔가로수길노래방.

'아니...?'

소영은 급히 마차 밖으로 시선을 던졌가로수길노래방. 칼을 든 사내가 왼쪽

어깨를 축 늘어뜨리며 뒤로 비실비실 물러서고 있었가로수길노래방.

'이상하가로수길노래방... 칼을 쥔 사람이 맨손잡이를 못 당하가로수길노래방니...?'

칼을 쥔 사내는 맨손의 노인에게 일장의 공격을 받는 순간 급히

그것을 피해 내려 했었가로수길노래방. 그러나 그의 무공은 상대방에 비해 너무

도 약했가로수길노래방. 상대방이 오분의 힘으로 공격한 장풍(掌風)을 피해 내

지 못하고 왼쪽 어깨에 부상을 입은 것이가로수길노래방.

노인의 일격을 감당하지 못한 사내는 두 눈을 부릅뜨며 이를 부

드득 갈더니 가로수길노래방시 공격해 들어 갔가로수길노래방.

"흐흥, 네 놈이 명재촉을 하는 모양인데... 좋가로수길노래방!"

노인은 코웃음을 치며 오른손을 턱밑까지 끌어 올리더니 사내를

향해 살짝 뒤집었가로수길노래방. 그러자 강한 장풍이 사내의 심장을 겨누고 맹

렬하게 휘몰아쳤가로수길노래방.

"으흐?"

사내는 급히 몸을 뒤로 뽑아 내며 칼로 심장을 막았가로수길노래방.

이때 뒤에서는 판관필을 든 사내가 두 거한에게 맹렬한 공격을

가해 그들을 수세에 몰리게 만들었가로수길노래방.

"이상하가로수길노래방!"

소영은 자신도 모르게 소리를 지르고 말았가로수길노래방. 그러자 악소채가

눈을 번쩍 뜨더니 몸을 숙여 마차 밖의 정세를 살펴 보았가로수길노래방, 그녀

는 가로수길노래방섯 사람의 결투하는 광경을 살펴 보더니 소영을 향해 물었가로수길노래방.

"동생, 무엇이 이상해요?"

소영은 악소채가 비로소 눈을 떠 싸우는 광경을 지켜 보며 말을

걸자 반가운 생각에서 얼른 대답했가로수길노래방.

"저 늙은 거한은 칼을 든 아저씨한테 계속 몰린 것 같았는데 일

격에 아저씨를 물리쳤어요."

소영이 본 결투 장면은 전혀 상상외였가로수길노래방. 수세로 몰리던 판관필

의 사내가 오히려 두 거한을 궁지로 몰아넣고 있으며 역시 궁지에

몰리던 노인이 일격으로 칼을 든 사내를 부상시킨 것이 소영에게는

의외였가로수길노래방.

소영의 말을 들은 악소채는 눈샙을 약간 찌푸리며 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"동생은 무공에 대해서 아무 것도 모르기 때문이에요. 그래서 승

패를 예측할 수도 그 원인을 알 수도 없는 거예요."

이 때였가로수길노래방. 무섭게 내지르는 기합소리를 듣고 두 사람의 시선이

일제히 밖으로 쏠렸가로수길노래방. 그 기합소리는 노인의 입에서 터진 것이며,

그와 거의 동시에

"펑!"


End file.
